The Scientific Core will provide oligonucleotide synthesis and DNA sequencing. An oligonucleotide synthesizer is already in place, and a DNA sequencer will be purchased. All Projects in the Program will make extensive use of both procedures for applications such as the site-directed mutagenesis, cloning and genetic mutation analysis. Centralizing these capabilities in a Core facility offers not only economies of scale, but also rapid turnaround to allow the experiments to go forward in a timely fashion.